deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Samurai234/James Bond vs. Jason Bourne
James Bond: The M16 agent who killed countless spies and enchanted even more women. Jason Bourne: The On-the-run former CIA agent who is trying to piece his origin. WHO IS DEADLIEST?! Last round, Star Wars defeated Star Trek as the Wookies ripped apart the Klingons. James Bond is armed with... DADP991.JPG|Walter P99 QSUMP.jpg|UMP-9 Tb-shotgun4.jpg|Browning Auto 5 GEaksuclose2.jpg|AKS-74U Dragunov.jpg|Dragunov Sniper Rifle Fsknife.jpg|FS knife Judo.jpg|Judo 1279666398013.jpg|CQD Jason Bourne is armed with... Brnult-sig2.jpg|SIG Pro SP2022 MP5A3 StockCollapsed.jpg|MP5A3 Sidebysideshotty.jpg|Side-by-Side Hunting Shotgun Bourneid-m16c.jpg|Bushmaster Dissipator AR-15 Bournesup-rifle1.jpg|Keppeler & Fritz KS II Precision (WA2000 custom variant) Recon1.jpg|Retractable Knife JeetKuneDo.jpg|jeet kune do 1279666399382.jpg|Krav Maga My personal vote goes to James Bond. He's a more skilled, and killed more enimies. Not to mention stronger and tougher ones, too. In the streets of Britain, James Bond has been given an assignment, take out and/or capture the rouge ex-C.I.A. agent Jason Bourne. Bond walks into the second story of a building pulls out his Dragunov sniper rifle and stares the barrel for him. Meanwhile, Bourne is walking toward an alley that is near the building Bond is sniping from. Bond, having identified his target, fires a shot from his rifle and hits Bourne in his abdomen. Bourne rolls behind a trashcan as Bond fired another shot, missing. Bourne pulled his Keppeler & Fritz KS II Precision and fired back. Bond was able to run from the window before the bullet hit the area he was at. Not sure if his opponent is dead or not, Bourne puts his sniper rifle in his bag and switched it for his Bushmaster Dissipator AR-15 and MP5A3. Bourne opened the door of the building, and set the MP5 A3 as a doorstop. Bond pops out from the stairway and fires his AKS-74U at the C.I.A. agent. Bourne fires back and hits Bond his thight. Bond rolls behind the desk, and grabs a Browning Auto 5 and fires at Bourne. Bourne manages to avoid the shot, but of the shots hit the AR-15, rending it useless. Bourne picks up MP5A3 off the floor and fires at Bond, who runs up the stairs. Bourne fires at him, until he runs out of bullets. Bourne sees a nearby hunting shotgun and sees that it's loaded. Bourne runs up the stairs, and sees Bond with a UMP-9. The two spies fire at each other until they both run out of ammo, so they both decide to pull out their pistols. Bond and Bourne both keep firing at each other until they both out of ammo. Bond pulls out a Fairbairn-Sykes Dagger while Bourne pulls out a Retractable Knife. Bond stabs down three times, but Bourne manages to avoid the strikes. Bourne stabs back, but is countered. Bourne punches Bond in the face, and the two prepares to fight in hand-to-hand. Bond does a flying kick and knocks Bourne back. Bond tries to punch Bourne in the face, but Bourne grabs his hand, and kicks the MI6 agent in the stomach. Bourne runs in to finish him off, but Bond rolls out the way, and lands a hard on Bourne's face. Bourne hits the wall so hard, he is knocked unconscious. Later, Bourne is put in a police truck to be interrogated later. Seeing this, Bond pulls out a cigarette and smokes it, glad that this mission was a success. Category:Blog posts